


Всё, что нужно

by Oruga



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вычитка и редактура текста - Terra Nova.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Всё, что нужно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All you wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19022) by Mami-san. 



> Вычитка и редактура текста - Terra Nova.

Он дремлет в мареве светомузыки. Его тело продолжает двигаться, а сознание блуждает где-то за тысячи миль отсюда. Огни вспыхивают за его закрытыми веками. Он закрыл глаза минуту назад, или час, или день. Ему не нужно видеть и не нужно думать. Он позволяет своему телу делать то, что оно умеет: двигаться и изгибаться в такт музыке. От низких частот у него ноют кости. Он ощущает жар и гладкий шёлк чьей-то кожи рядом и разворачивается навстречу этому приглашению. Сладкий запах духов говорит ему, что рядом женщина, но он не смотрит на неё, не хочет смотреть. Он знает, чьё лицо увидит.  
Вместе с партнёршей он отдаётся на волю музыки. Через какое-то время, коснувшись языком нёба, он обнаруживает, что мятный привкус почти исчез. Время выпить снова. Он тянется к рукам танцующей с ним девушки, скользит по ним ладонями, чтобы привлечь её внимание. Сверкнув улыбкой в качестве извинения, отворачивается от неё. Она отпускает его, и он вслепую движется сквозь толпу. Конечно, он на кого-то натыкается, но здесь всё время кто-то с кем-то сталкивается, так что всем плевать.

Когда он наконец-то может дышать снова, то понимает, что достиг края танцпола, и открывает глаза. Верхнее освещение почти ослепляет его, и он моргает, чтоб избавиться от цветных пятен. Он прокладывает путь к барной стойке, ныряя в первую же лазейку в плотной толпе. Поднимает руку, показывая барменше запястье, и больше ему ничего объяснять не нужно. Она уже знает: он пьёт всё, лишь бы оно было достаточно крепким, чтобы обжечь глотку. 

Он пробивается к самой стойке, пока барменша смешивает ему выпивку. Женщина придвигает к нему стакан; их пальцы на мгновение встречаются. Стекло холодное; её пальцы ещё холоднее – из-за работы с напитками и льдом. Это ощущение встряхивает его, как звонок будильника. Он улыбается ей – или думает, что улыбается, – но она не отвечает на улыбку. Они не разговаривают. Все темы для разговоров иссякли уже несколько месяцев назад. Он осушает стакан в три глотка и оставляет его на стойке.

У барменши полно клиентов, но она находит время обновить ему выпивку. Этот стакан скользит к нему вдоль стойки и пустеет так же быстро. 

Он чувствует, что пол кренится, затем чувствует, что всё снова в порядке, а потом ощущает бедром вибрацию телефона. Он открывает мобильник, щурится, пытаясь прочесть имя, и снова прячет телефон в карман.

Оми. Ёдзи знает, чего хочет Оми. Чтобы он был дома. Как будто последние полгода Ёдзи бывает дома по вечерам. Он ещё не готов разбираться с этим. Реальная жизнь может подождать.

Так думает Ёдзи, но стоит ему отвернуться от барной стойки – и реальная жизнь бьёт его в лицо. 

С того места, где он стоит, хорошо видны двери – и человек, который появляется на пороге зала, не может находиться здесь. В этом клубе. В этом городе. По крайней мере, последние одиннадцать месяцев. Сначала Ёдзи приходит в голову, что он обознался. Но он больше ни у кого не видел волос такого оттенка.

Он инстинктивно подается навстречу – только для того, чтобы почти сразу заставить себя остановиться. Разворачивается и идёт к дальней стене. Найдя место между двумя пьяными компаниями, он глядит через зал. Телефон на поясе снова начинает вибрировать, и на этот раз Ёдзи отвечает. 

– Почему ты не сказал мне, что Ая вернулся в город? – спрашивает он резко.

Оми захвачен врасплох. Но реагирует быстро: 

– Никто меня не предупредил.

Ёдзи не сводит глаз с лица Аи. Его сестры нигде не видно, но он просто не мог приехать без неё. По бокам от него – двое незнакомых парней, которые смеются и явно наслаждаются обстановкой. Троица пробирается к бару, и Ёдзи подается назад, ближе к стене, в тень.

– Ёдзи, без глупостей, – говорит Оми, как будто читая его мысли.

– Сам разберусь, – отвечает Ёдзи раздражённо. Интересно, Оми и вправду не знал? И действительно надеялся, что Ёдзи его послушается? Прошло одиннадцать месяцев с тех пор, как малышка Ая проснулась, и их Ая оставил Токио и Вайсс. Они были командой на протяжении нескольких лет, и в один день всё закончилось. Через двадцать четыре часа после того, как рухнула башня Анимузея, брат и сестра Фудзимия исчезли. Критикер переправили их на Сикоку, и больше никто ничего о них не слышал. Вайсс не думали, что когда-нибудь увидят Абиссинца снова.

Зачем бы Оми изначально ни звонил, теперь это не имеет значения. В течение нескольких месяцев имени Аи было достаточно, чтобы свести на нет любой разговор. 

Ёдзи ждёт реакции Оми ещё несколько секунд, потом обрывает связь. Он знает, что Оми не станет перезванивать, но на всякий случай выключает телефон.

Троица теперь у стойки, заказывает напитки. Ёдзи пару раз случалось видеть, как Ая выпивал. Ая вечно был скрягой, вечно экономил – вынужден был экономить – и пил только если кто-то другой платил за спиртное. Ёдзи смотрит, как дела обстоят теперь – и понимает, что многое изменилось. На запястье Фудзимии ярко-жёлтый браслет – пропуск «включена любая выпивка». Лёгкость, с которой он осушает стакан, даже более красноречива.

Ёдзи должен отвести глаза раньше, чем Ая почувствует чужой взгляд. Поэтому Ёдзи начинает рассматривать его компаньонов, любопытствуя, кого он нашёл вместо Вайсс. Внутри что-то сжимается, но Ёдзи списывает вспышку собственнической злости на алкоголь. Они же этого и хотели для Аи, из-за этого его и отпустили. Чтобы он мог начать всё сначала, верно? Во рту становится кисло. Ему снова нужно выпить.

Трое у барной стойки повторяют заказ несколько раз, а потом один из спутников Аи пытается вытащить его на танцпол. Ая отрицательно качает головой, упрямый, как всегда. Парень делает шаг в его личное пространство, прилипает к Ае и говорит что-то ему на ухо. Ёдзи знакома его улыбка, потому что он сам расточал такие направо и налево. Он читает скрытое в ней обещание. Но никогда ему не приходилось видеть, чтобы такая улыбка была обращена к Ае. Он вспоминает, как несколько лет назад они с Кеном поспорили по поводу возможных сексуальных предпочтений Абиссинца. Их спор окончился ничем, потому что ни у кого не было доказательств. Сейчас Ёдзи мысленно ставит себе «отлично» за интуицию – он всё-таки был прав.  
Ая отталкивает парня. Тот смеётся в ответ, и Фудзимия остаётся у стойки один, а его приятели исчезают в беснующейся толпе.

Не глядя на них, Ая поворачивается к бару. Почти сразу перед ним снова оказывается полный стакан. Ёдзи изучает Аино лицо, пытаясь прочесть выражение. Игра разноцветных огней усложняет задачу, но когда это Аю легко было читать?

Ёдзи никогда не отличался особым талантом к слежке. Он задерживает взгляд на пару секунд дольше, чем нужно. Одиннадцать месяцев вне Вайсс не притупили инстинкты Аи, и он, почувствовав наблюдение, смотрит в сторону Ёдзи. Их взгляды встречаются, и Ая замирает, не донеся стакан до рта. 

Ёдзи никак не реагирует, даже не улыбается. Он остаётся на месте – неважно, как сильно хочется подойти и просто поздороваться. Он больше не имеет никакого отношения к жизни Аи. Он не имеет права отнимать тяжело выстраданную свободу и тащить Аю в свои кровавые кошмары.

Он чувствует обиду за то, что Ая с такой лёгкостью оставил их. И ожидал при этом, что они так же легко переживут его уход. Это чувство не ново, и теперь Ёдзи хорошо знает, насколько оно бесплодно.

Ая первый отводит взгляд. Ёдзи поворачивается и уходит вглубь зала, высматривая свободный стул. Ему до боли в желудке хочется выпить, но он садится и заставляет себя расслабиться. Он смотрит на танцующих без всякого желания присоединиться к ним. Он думает, что должен уйти, но не хочет возвращаться домой, в тишину своей комнаты.

Проходит около часа. Боковым зрением Ёдзи замечает знакомый оттенок красного, поднимает взгляд и видит Аю на краю танцпола. Его приятели рядом, и Ёдзи видит, как они жестикулируют, пытаясь перекричать музыку. Ая в ответ отрицательно качает головой, они упорствуют, он снова качает головой, и Ёдзи видит, что они недовольны. Ае всё равно. Он разворачивается, оставляя их на танцполе, и идёт назад к бару.

Как бы сильно ни хотелось избежать возвращения домой, Ёдзи понимает, что оставаться дольше не стоит. Он встаёт и начинает пробираться к выходу, огибая пьяных. Ему нужно пройти мимо бара, чтобы добраться до двери. Он прилагает все усилия, чтобы не смотреть на Аю, и наконец выходит из зала, минуя вышибалу. Лифт поднимается с первого этажа. Ёдзи смотрит на цифры над дверью, чтобы не думать о человеке, которого он оставил за спиной.

Лифт приходит полный народу. Вниз Ёдзи едет один. Он нажимает кнопку цокольного этажа. Двери почти успевают закрыться, когда между ними кто-то просовывает руку. Ая протискивается внутрь и жмет на кнопку закрытия дверей.

Ёдзи порывается выйти, но ладонь Аи на груди останавливает его. Двери закрываются, и лифт чуть вздрагивает, прежде чем двинуться вниз. От обоих мужчин пахнет алкоголем, табаком и потом. В таком тесном пространстве это почти ошеломляет – или, может, это действие знаменитого тяжёлого взгляда Фудзимии Аи.

– Не смей сбегать от меня.  
– Кто бы говорил, – огрызается Ёдзи, не думая.

Ая убирает руку и не отвечает на обвинение. Они молча изучают друг друга, не зная, что сказать дальше. Находиться так близко друг к другу в замкнутом пространстве, когда между ними двоими пролегли непреодолимые границы, болезненно неловко. Ёдзи хочется сказать так много, что невысказанное душит его, застряв комом в горле, но он знает, что ему лучше не раскрывать рта. Приказ Критикер сформулирован недвусмысленно: держаться подальше от Аи.

Ае про это, видимо, не сказали.

Едзи первым выбирается из лифта и проталкивается через толпу. Ая следует за ним по пятам, пока не становится достаточно просторно, чтобы идти плечом к плечу. Никто из них ничего не говорит, и они смотрят в разные стороны. Оказавшись на улице, Ёдзи думает, что надо взять такси, поскольку метро закрылось несколько часов назад. Вместо этого он сворачивает в круглосуточную кафешку. Проигнорировав любезное приветствие девушки на входе, он присаживается за столик, и Ая садится рядом с ним. 

Им приносят воду; Ёдзи говорит, чтобы им подали раздельные счета. Официант принимает заказы и уходит. Самообладания Ёдзи хватает ровно на шестьдесят секунд. Официант едва успевает поставить перед ним блюдо, прежде чем Ёдзи взрывается:

– Ты должен быть на Сикоку.

Ая разламывает палочки и придвигает к себе рис.

– А мне плевать.

Ёдзи смотрит на глазунью, которая украшает его собственное блюдо с рисом, и пытается не чувствовать ни злости, ни облегчения. Это так привычно – снова сидеть рядом с Аей, привычно до боли; и это так странно после одиннадцати месяцев разлуки, что его подташнивает. Он заставляет себя взять палочки и бессмысленно тычет ими в яичницу. Четвёртого укола глазунья не выдерживает, и желток заливает весь его рис.

– Твоя сестра в отеле, – пытается угадать он.

– Моя сестра в Италии.

Ёдзи поднимает на Аю взгляд. Тот не глядит на него в ответ, и Ёдзи замечает, что Ая тоже возит палочками по тарелке. Обычно Ая не ведёт себя так беспокойно. Фудзимия слегка кривится, глядя на еду, и Ёдзи не знает – это из-за него, из-за того, что он так явно потрясён Аиными словами, или просто еда не в его вкусе.

– В Италии.

– Учится, – говорит Ая. Красноречив, как всегда.

– Давно? – допытывается Ёдзи.

– Уехала три месяца назад. 

– Но она же… – Ёдзи не находит в себе сил договорить. Вместо этого он принимается за еду – в большей степени для того, чтобы спрятать свой внезапный гнев, а не чтобы утолить голод.

Ая легко улавливает его неодобрение, и понимает, что вызвало ярость Ёдзи.

– Она спала, – напоминает он. – Тех лет для неё не было.

Это ничуть не утешает Ёдзи. Ая продал душу ради мести и ради заботы о сестре. Он убивал, он истекал кровью, он страдал, чтобы увидеть гибель Такатори. Он отдал всего себя ради того, чтобы она очнулась. Одиннадцать месяцев назад боги над ним сжалились. И теперь она взяла и ушла опять. Она проснулась, прошла курс реабилитации и начала жить дальше с того же самого места. Все годы отчаяния и гаснущей надежды, с которыми Ая справлялся в одиночку, были для нее всего лишь мгновеньем. 

Алкоголь развязывает Ёдзи язык.

– Как эгоистично, – говорит он без выражения.

Ая строго смотрит на него.

– Куда эгоистичнее было бы просить её остаться. Она должна жить своей жизнью.

Начать сначала. Ая сделал для сестры то же, что Вайсс сделали для него: отступил в сторону, позволил уйти, – и неважно, какой болью это для него обернулось. Чувство, которое Ёдзи испытывает, слишком мерзкое, чтобы назвать его «удовлетворением».

Ему хочется сказать Ае, как он рад, что теперь Фудзимия знает, каково это. Но он сдерживается. Уйдя из Вайсс, Ая оставил за собой зияющую дыру, создав вакуум, к которому все они оказались не готовы. Почему какой-то псих с катаной должен был так прочно врасти в их нелепую маленькую псевдосемью?

– Тебе больно и обидно из-за того, что она могла спокойно уйти, – говорит он. 

Одного взгляда Ае достаточно, чтобы понять: Ёдзи сейчас ведёт речь совсем не о его сестре. Поразительно – но Ая отводит взгляд. Не сдержавшись, Ёдзи прибавляет:  
– Мы скучали по тебе.

Признание вызывает боль.

Он ждёт, что Ая проигнорирует его слова, но тот, должно быть, слишком много выпил и не думает, о чём говорит. 

– Да, – отвечает он тихо.

Ёдзи хочет попросить Аю вернуться, но знает, что это невозможно. Они ещё какое-то время ковыряют еду палочками. Ёдзи пытается найти какую-нибудь нейтральную тему для беседы.

– Приехал с друзьями?

– Нет.

– Мне показалось, твои спутники довольно… близки с тобой. 

– Встретил их в баре на этой же улице.

– Ты обычно не пьёшь так много.

– Всё меняется.

– Перенимаешь дурные привычки?

– Перенимаю твои привычки, – говорит Ая. Он отталкивает от себя тарелку, не в силах продолжать комедию. – Как ты это выдерживаешь?

Ёдзи вопросительно склоняет голову набок. Ая поворачивается к нему, и, должно быть, он сильно пьян, потому что Ёдзи замечает, как у него кривятся губы. Более того, он видит тень отчаяния в Аином взгляде.  
Он не знает, что ответить. Если бы он знал ответ – то не сидел бы здесь.

– Быть тобой, – говорит Ая. – Это бессмысленно. И одиноко.

Ёдзи не знает, что ранит больнее: жестокая честность или разочарование и обвинение.

– Что?

– Я хотел стать таким, как ты.

Ёдзи не знает, что сказать. Он смотрит на своего бывшего товарища по команде и пытается понять, кого видит перед собой. Думает об Ае, с которым он жил и работал бок о бок, и пытается найти его черты в парне, который сейчас сидит рядом. Ая, которого он знал, жил в добровольном заточении. Этот – пьёт спиртное как воду и водит компанию с первыми встречными. Слишком большая разница.

– Не то чтобы к этому стоило стремиться, – произносит Ёдзи.

– Она ушла, – говорит Ая.

И, кажется, Ая отчаянно пытался заполнить пустоту, образовавшуюся после ее ухода.

– Как ты это выдерживаешь? – настаивает Ая. Ему нужен ответ, нужно недостающее звено, нужно знать, что он делает неправильно. Он пытался начать жизнь заново, пытался жить для себя эти три месяца. Он взял пример с Ёдзи и изо всех сил старался стать таким же общительным, как он. Ходил в клубы, пил, встречался с кем-то – приводил домой? – но ничто не могло смягчить боль от потери. Ёдзи глядит на него и очень хочет помочь, но всё, что он может дать Ае, это честность.

– Никак.

Потому что ничто не помогает, ни выпивка, ни танцы, ни безликие женщины, ни гонки на запрещённой скорости, ни доступный секс. Ничто не может вернуть ему Аску и приглушить боль от потери.  
Ая молчит и глядит на Ёдзи, некоторое время осмысливая неожиданный ответ.

– Единственным, что помогало, была наша команда, – через пару секунд продолжает Ёдзи. – Но потом ты ушёл тоже.

Ая ничего не отвечает. Они сидят в молчании ещё несколько минут. Потом Ая достаёт бумажник.

– Мне надо выпить.

Это звучит дико из его уст, но Ёдзи сейчас тоже нуждается в выпивке, так что он не спорит. Они расплачиваются и идут в ближайший бар. Здесь куда спокойнее, чем в клубе. Легче получить выпивку, легче найти столик в углу. Они молчат, но всё хорошо. Каждый новый глоток постепенно растворяет ком в горле Ёдзи.

Они проходят дистанцию от «навеселе» до «в стельку» за три часа. Ёдзи не помнит, как бар закрылся и как их выставили наружу. Смутно припоминает, как они, спотыкаясь, забирались в такси. Жужжание раздвигающихся дверей говорит ему, что они отправились не в «Конеко», но ему всё равно. Он следует за Аей в лифт и до дверей номера, и Ая открывает дверь пластиковой карточкой.

Он не помнит, как Ая спрашивал, не против ли он. Не помнит, как он сказал, что не против. 

Он помнит руки, вцепившиеся в него, потому что необходимо за что-то держаться, когда осознаёшь, что всё потеряно. Он помнит поцелуи и думает, что Ая много чему научился за три месяца. Он толкает Аю на кровать, и под скрип пружин здравый смысл покидает Ёдзи окончательно. Он не колеблется, не задумывается о том, что происходит. Ему не нужно думать. Он позволяет своему телу делать то, что оно умеет, и доверяет Ае вести там, где у него нет опыта. 

Впервые за несколько лет он не видит Аски в чужом лице. Впервые за несколько лет он спит с кем-то, кто знает о нём всё, кто знает точно, на что он способен. Это невероятное облегчение, на которое он никогда не надеялся, и Ёдзи впивается пальцами в кожу Аи, желая вобрать как можно больше этого чувства. Ая не возражает против его жёсткой хватки, потому что Едзи не в состоянии причинить ему боль. 

Ёдзи засыпает, прижавшись к Аиному боку, и когда они просыпаются, оказывается, что время давно перевалило за полдень.

Ёдзи щурится, пытаясь спастись от головной боли и слишком яркого света, и силится сообразить, почему шторы пропускают так много солнца. Обдумывает, не встать ли, и решает, что нет.

– Который час? – спрашивает Ая.

Ёдзи бросает взгляд на него, а потом смотрит на часы:

– Два. Во сколько твой поезд?

Ая бормочет какое-то ругательство, но его губы где-то в районе Ёдзиной груди, так что слов не разобрать. Затем он резко садится. Видимо, на поезд уже опоздал, думает Ёдзи. 

Ая уходит в ванную. Почти сразу же начинает шуметь душ. 

Ёдзи выбирается из постели и собирает свою разбросанную одежду. Его рука касается чего-то твёрдого, и он наклоняется посмотреть поближе. Достаточно одного взгляда; он узнал бы Аину катану где угодно. Сердце Ёдзи пропускает удар; он осторожно поднимает оружие с пола.

Он так и сидит с катаной в руках, когда Ая выходит из душа несколькими минутами позже. Ёдзи смотрит на него, ожидая объяснений. Ая идёт к дорожной сумке и достаёт из неё смену одежды.

– Ты ничего не сказал вчера, – обвиняет Ёдзи.

– Нет никаких гарантий, что Бирман согласится, – говорит Ая, натягивая свитер. – Она не знает, зачем я приехал.

– Ты должен был сказать.

– И никаких гарантий, что Вайсс согласятся.

– Дурак, – говорит Ёдзи тихо.

Ая награждает его холодным взглядом, но ничего не отвечает. Он заканчивает одеваться и подходит к Ёдзи, чтобы забрать катану. Ёдзи не выпускает её из рук.

– Я должен идти, – говорит Ая. – Встреча с Бирман через пятнадцать минут.

Ёдзи упрямо держится за катану.

– Нет. Если ты заберёшь её и Бирман не согласится, ты опять уйдёшь. Если я возьму её с собой в магазин, тебе придётся зайти, чтоб её забрать. Ты должен Оми и Кену хотя бы это.

Он ждёт, что Ая будет спорить. Но тот неожиданно легко уступает. Может, у него нет времени на споры. Может, он знает, что проиграет. Может, он не хочет выигрывать. Вместо этого он вкладывает в свободную руку Ёдзи пластиковую карточку от номера.

– Там нужно будет доплатить.

– Я доплачу, – обещает Ёдзи.

И Ая просто уходит. Ёдзи открывает рот, чтобы окликнуть его, потому что он уже видел однажды, как Ая уходил. Ёдзи стискивает рукоятку катаны и молчит. Ая никуда не денется от своей катаны. Он вернётся за ней, хоть камни с неба валитесь. Этой уверенности достаточно, чтобы Ёдзи мог держать себя в руках. Уходя, он, как и обещал, расплачивается за номер. 

Оми и Кен дежурят в магазине, когда Ёдзи объявляется на пороге, но это будний день, так что кроме них никого нет. Они замечают, что у него в руках, и Кен едва не падает со стула.

Ответа приходится ждать час. Это самый мучительный час в их жизни с тех пор, как Ая ушёл от них. Они узнают про решение Критикер до прихода Аи, потому что появляется Момоэ, чтобы подменить их в магазине. Они ждут в подвале, когда Бирман высаживает Аю у «Конеко», и, услышав его шаги на металлической лестнице, вскакивают со своих мест. Оми бросается обнимать Аю, не дожидаясь, пока тот спустится с последней ступеньки. Следом за Оми спешит Кен. Ёдзи год не видел парней такими оживлёнными, и он не может сдержать улыбки, пряча её за сигаретой.

Они не расходятся далеко за полночь, слишком возбуждённые, чтобы уснуть, и вырубаются прямо в подвале, кто на чём. На следующее утро Ая официально занимает свою комнату, но вечером он – на пороге у Ёдзи. 

С клубами и барами покончено – так же, как и со случайными знакомыми. Всё, что им нужно – рядом. Они не могут и не хотят искать замену тем, кого потеряли. Но это не значит, что в их жизни нет места новым привязанностям. 

Начать сначала, думает Ёдзи, всё-таки возможно.


End file.
